


Life, Love and other nonsense

by viv_heart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, There will be lots of characters mentioned, bartender!Kid, probably half of the One Piece cast, waiter!Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_heart/pseuds/viv_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - KidLaw -  romance </p><p>Kid is a waiter at the Baratie at day and a bartender in a gay bar at night. One evening him and Law meet. Many weird situations follow and just see yourelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mutlichapter fanfiction so I would be very happy about advice/reviews  
> I have posted the first 3 chapters on ff.net already and well..  
> One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei

God, he hated this job. Even more than the one he had in the evening.  
Eustass Kid sighed and went to take the orders at another table. He was working at the ship-restaurant Baratie famous for its rude staff and the incredibly delicious food.  
The redhead glared at his current customers, a middle-aged man with gray hair smoking two cigars at once and his much younger four-eyes acquaintance with a black pixie cut, both wearing marine uniforms. They were obviously arguing over something but Kid didn't give a fuck. He had to take the order and he would.  
„Have you chosen?" the red-head murred with slight annoyance in his voice .  
The silver-haired man looked up to him. „A bottle of rum and number 43" he barked.  
Kid just rolled his eyes and noted the order. The customers were often just as 'friendly' as the waiters and the cooks. He looked at the woman still staring in the menu. Seriously, how long did it take to choose something?  
Not as if he could talk from actual experience. He hasn't been eating out for like... about 7-8 years? To be honest, he as most of the waiters lived from the Baratie's leftovers. Not that anybody complained to be able to eat the city's best food on a daily basis and for free.  
Okay, the bitch should seriously hurry up, Kid thought. He didn't have all day.  
„Oi, Mademoiselle, have you chosen something or do you just want to stare a fucking hole into the menu?" the redhead couldn't help himself.  
And there came the foot straight into his side. „How do you dare to talk to a beautiful lady like that, you brute?!" a blonde man with a curly brow yelled at him.  
„Fuck off Sanji. Shouldn't you be in the kitchen anyway?!"  
The entire restaurant was watching them. Pff, some of them came just to watch things like this scene.  
„Um.. Mister..."  
Kid's attention flew straight back to the two people sitting at the table.  
The man was seriously face-palming while the girl was bright red stuttering something about number 12 and a cup of tea.  
The red-haired waiter just stared at her for a few seconds not knowing what to do. Ah, right. He wrote the numbers down and left without a word. This went on for another half an hour.

Finally, it was time for the short smoke break. Kid almost cried tears of joy. Since it was Friday evening the restaurant was full of people, some even waiting outside for free seats and that meant that the waiters were running around like mad and occasionally screaming at each other and the guests.

After two cigarets and with enough nicotine in his blood for at least another 2 hours of that madness, it was about 8 in the evening, Kid returned to the building.  
„Eustass, take the menus to table 11 and don't be rude to the lady!"  
Seriously, what the actual fuck was one of Baratie's best cooks doing out of the kitchen at their rush-hour?!  
The redhead didn't get it but didn't say a word, because the blond was already arguing with another of the waiters, an green-haired punk called Zoro. Since they were constantly at each others throats it was a miracle that they haven't broken a table yet. Through it would certainly change after Zoro would have some drinks later in the evening. So much was sure.  
„Table 11..." Kid murred. After a short look at the direction of the table the redhead grabbed two menus and slammed them on the table at the same moment he arrived.  
Another couple. What the hell was wrong with this day?  
The young tanned man took the menu from the table where it was placed by Kid just seconds ago looking absolutely unimpressed, rather bored.  
The waiter had to admit he was attractive. Very attractive. Just his type. But he was there with a woman, most likely his girlfriend and that meant that he certainly wasn't gay.  
He stared at her. The girl with fucking weird pink hair was shoving the bread sticks the Baratie served as a kind of starter in her mouth in the most disgusting manner Kid could've imagined. Gross.  
After witnessing this, Eustass didn't need to be told twice that table 7 wanted to pay. He left immediately.

Law felt like vomiting, through he didn't know if it was due to the terrible manners of his acquaintance, a certain Jewelry Bonney who he wouldn't meet again at free will anytime soon, or the hated bread sticks she was eating. Probably both. The young man shivered.  
His friends would have to pay for this. But that had to wait.  
Where the fuck did the idiot of a waiter go? Law didn't want to spend more time than he necessarily had to in this troublesome situation.  
Hm, that moron of a redhead serving them had a nice ass. Maybe the situation wasn't that bad. His date didn't pay him any attention so he could at least entertain himself by checking out asses. The greenhaired's one was pretty sexy too.  
Law smirked. Actually this restaurant could keep up with any model agency.  
„..falgar! Trafalgar Law! Listen to me!" a female voice shrieked louder than necessary.  
The man looked at his acquaintance. Luckily she had finished the bread what meant that he wouldn't have to witness her eating until the food was served, but unfortunately the girl was demanding his attention.  
Law almost prayed for the hot redhead waiter to reappear and take they order. He did choose his meal rather quickly and was now extremely bored, since all the waiters somehow disappeared. That was weird.  
There was a pounding at the back of his head. Great, Law thought, now I even have a fucking headache and Bonney just doesn't shut up. Where exactly did Penguin see the similarity between the two of us?!  
Shit, he needed to go home. But standing up and simply leaving wasn't an option.  
"If you want to sleep, leave. We have enough guests waiting for a free table!" a gruff voice snapped back to reality.  
The young man looked up and took in the image of the redhead's face. He didn't bother to pay attention to it before, since he was too occupied with ignoring Bonney.  
Law cursed mentally. He should have noticed the dark lipstick and black eyeliner earlier. Damn, the waiter had something really fascinating about him.  
"Hurry up idiot or I'll leave! The other customers are waiting!" The same voice reminded him of the reality even harsher than before.  
"Whiskey and... " wait, what did he want to order. Fuck. Something was terribly wrong with him today! "..Number 20" Law had no idea what that was, but it didn't matter anyway. The Baratie made everything taste like fucking ambrosia anyway.  
The attractive redhead looked at him one last time and left.  
Fortunately one of the good things about the Baratie was that you didn't have to wait for the food for too long even in the extremely busy evenings. The staff may 've been rude as hell but they were extremely efficient and skilled. Law's food arrived after 30 minutes of forced conversation with Bonney which consisted mostly of her bitching about how long the cooks need to prepare the food. What a bitch!  
The plate placed before the tanned man contained a large amount of spaghetti with tomato sauce and fish or something. Law couldn't tell. Apparently his food was not that interesting compared to what was going on in front of him...

Kid cursed.

Even trough Zoro helped him carrying they had to go twice to bring all the food the pink haired bitch ordered. Seriously, how the actual fuck was she going to eat all of it?

The redhead almost dropped everything when he approached the table for the second time.  
The pink-haired girl, a monster in his opinion, has finished about the half of the stuff Zoro and him brought her not even five minutes ago.  
Seriously, how was it possible to eat seven meals in such a short time?! Not even Ace, another waiter at the Baratie who rather inhaled the food than ate it, managed that.

"Stop spacing off and move your sorry ass!"  
What? Kid was once again completely speechless. Why did Sanji talk to him suddenly instead of immediately kicking him?  
Just than the redhead realized that he was still holding eight plates. Now it made sense. Nobody would like to waste such amounts of food, especially not that damn cook with his 'If you throw away food I'll kick the shit out of you'-policy.

After placing everything on the table Eustass Kid literally disappeared from the table.  
Anybody sane who ever had the 'pleasure' to see that pink haired girl eating would have done the same. At least in his opinion.  
He seriously pitied her hot acquaintance since it became more and more obvious that they were indeed not dating. He looked at her with pure disgust, the smirk he had before completely vanished.

Kid considered himself extremely lucky since he had to deal with the man while paying and not with her. At least he thought so.  
They have been in the restaurant for less than two hours but the pink haired chick has already ended up on his black list, right next to his father and Akainu. Everybody in the restaurant hated the marine since the thing he had done to Ace.

"You shitty redhead! You did invent that sum!" the crazy chick yelled at Kid. "  
"Shut up, bitch! You've eaten more than a fucking army! What the hell did you expect?!" as expected from every staff member Kid yelled back.  
It was a miracle that Sanji haven't killed him yet, but that was only due to him being occupied in the kitchen right now.  
Kid hated females. Not all, but at least most of them.  
"You...you..!" A plate was smashed in his face before the attractive dark man could stop her.  
The redhead shrieked. Through more from surprise than from actual pain.  
But let's be honest: getting a plate in your face isn't the most pleasant feeling. A thin strain of blood came down Kid's face.  
Like this, his eyes seemed golden and he looked as if he would murder somebody in the near future.  
Seeing this change in attitude, the woman shivered.

"Mister... I'll pay for the food and the plate. Don't mind her anymore please." A pleasant deep voice came from the side.  
Kid looked down just to see the young man whom he was watching before so closely. The redhead didn't say a word and took the money the man offered him.  
"Keep the change." With this the man with the nice caramel skin smiled and left.  
Both, the pink haired girl and Kid looking after him speechless.  
After several seconds, the girl came over the shock and run out of the restaurant at an unexpected speed.  
Kid signed, what a day...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the first 3 chapters are all published on ff and tumblr I decided to simply upload them here as well, each a day.

Finally over! Kid haven't had such a shitty day at the restaurant in a long time. And now he even had to go to his second job as he worked at the Pirate Bay, one of the city's few gay bars (or rather a club, but gay club sounds weird), as a bartender every Friday and Saturday from eleven pm to five am.

It was exhausting and he had to deal with drunks and horny perverts, but Kid needed the money if he even wanted to realize his dream of owning a garage.

Eustass needed about fifteen minutes to walk from the Baratie to the gay bar. He never took his bike, a beautiful red Kawasaki zx-12R which has risen from the dead thanks to his mechanics skills after he bought it as a piece of trash, since he always consumed more than enough alcohol during the night.

Sure, getting him seriously drunk was an impossible task, but everybody would be tired after over twelve hours of work. Kid just didn't want to risk his life for something this stupid.

His landlord drove him and his colleagues who lived at the man's house as well, home most of the time anyway. It was on his way from the docs, or at least he said so. Through everybody knew that he just wanted to make sure nothing happened to one of his tenants.

"Evening" Kid murred as he entered the bar. More than ten curious heads shot in his direction. "Huh, somebody is in a bad mood today." one of the older okama-bartenders called Izou teased.

"Shut up!"

"My, my! Here, have a drink and calm down." answered Izou while pouring a glass of Cuba Libre. A smile flashed over his red-painted lips standing out on the pale face. "I am sure all of us agree that this is more than enough regarding the fact you have to work all night" he added after seeing the deadly look on the others face.

Kid rolled his eyes but took the glass anyway. He couldn't win against the geisha-guy even if he tried. And he had tried. "Thanks" he mumbled.

The evening started as usual: the first clubbers arrived shortly after Pirate Bay opened it's gates, most of them still sober.

Around midnight the club was already more than full.

Well, it was really popular not only among the gays (and basically the whole LGTB community), but it was also frequently visited by all the girls tired of being molested in the city's other clubs. Sure, they could still go to The New Kama Land, where everybody caught touching a girl against her will flew out immediately, but not many wanted to deal with Emperio Ivankov, the extremely weird transvestite in charge.

One of the big pluses Pirate Bay had, were the many hot employes. Some of them were bi, others trans but most gay.

Kid took a look around and grinned.

From the older security guy Benn Beckmann, who did this job just to have some fun and entertained everybody with his sassy remarks, over his young exotic colleague Chaka and Brook, the thin Afro-American DJ with the hugest afro you could imagine, to the okama Izou, who was an Asian beauty, all were very attractive. Through each on of them in a different way. And this implied to all the other staff-members as well.

The redhead smirked again as he saw Chaka talk to a smaller blonde with gothic make-up, known as Pell. Everybody working in the Pirate Bay knew they were a thing, but the two would never admit that.

"One 20th century."

Ah yeah, Kid remembered he was still at work. He looked to the direction the voice came from.

The glass he has just grabbed slipped and fell down breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. The reason was obviously the shock from who was the customer.

Kid felt as if the slim man with the dark hair and skin followed him around. Yes, it was the attractive male whom he served at the Baratie and who's friend or whatever she was threw a plate at him.

The guy smirked at Kid, but then his face got serious.

"I am seriously sorry about earlier. Nobody could know that Bonney would get so..., let's call it wild. " The smirk reappeared on the mans face as fast as it has disappeared just before.

"'t's alright." Kid answered while adding chocolate liqueur to the mass of gin and Kina Lillet into the cocktail shaker.

"Is this your first time at the Pirate Bay?" he asked while finishing the preparations by adding lemon juice and closing the shaker. "I haven't seen you before and you don't seem to know anybody." the redhead continued while shaking the shit out of the cocktail. "

The other man sat down on one of the bar-stools opposing Kid.

He smirked again. "Well, you are right. It's my first time here."

He looked so tired out of the sudden. Eustass rose one of his nonexistent eyebrows and stared at the strange man. He was moody as hell. So much was sure.

He filled the cocktail into a glass and placed it on the counter.

The man looked down on it, reaching into the pocket of his pants and giving Kid a card and some bucks.

The Pirate Bay has established a credit system, where you could buy a charged card with a number when you entered and use it as a regular instead of paying the usual entry. Basically, you could be a 'premium member' at the gay bar and it had many advantages. Through you had to tip the bartenders separately if you wanted to do it. Still, this way there was no need to carry huge sums around and it was easier to control the expenses and with them the drinking. Since the club didn't want to deal with alcohol poisoning and other shit it was an ideal solution.

The redhead sighed and started picking up the glass lying on the floor.

"Oooh, the great Eustass 'Captain' Kid isn't here today? What a pity!" a female voice sang happily.

"Fuck you!" the said man hit his head on the counter while standing up. "What do you want?" he barked at her.

"Do you always treat your customers like this? It's a wonder they haven't fired you yet." was the answer from the ginger girl smiling at him in a way that meant nothing good as he learned long ago. "Shut up, Nami! I've told you that I can't change the prices so get lost."

Kid knew that the woman went her round and tried to talk all the bartenders into lowering the prices, but since no of them was interested in her it was a real challenge for the girl. She always somehow succeeded, through Kid didn't give in very often. Just when he needed a favor from the management student. Fortunately, that wasn't the case very often.

Nami gave Kid a deadly glare, but than as if suddenly realizing something she sing-sang some words which were immediately dismissed by the man as they came very close to "Have fun~"

Law had to do his best to not laugh aloud. The red-haired man was truly amusing. They have met just today and not even talked except of the usual customer-waiter crap, but he has already seem about ten different facial expressions from the other.

"What's so funny?" the large pale man looked at him after serving a couple of customers.

Instead of answering properly, Trafalgar just ordered another drink.

"What's your name?" He asked after a while. That earned him an extremely suspicious look.

"Are you even gay?" came an unexpected answer. "Or are you just here because your date was a failure and you are so desperately underfucked?"

Law choked. "You are really straight forward." He couldn't help but sound cocky. "Do you sincerely believe somebody with my looks would ever have the problem?"

"I saw the chick, remember?"

What the fuck was the bartender thinking?! Through he had to admit that the bright, somehow evil grin suited the pale man.

"I am gay. So what's your name?"

After serving a group of giggling girls, the redhead returned to Law. "Eustass Kid."

"I'm Law." he smiled.

The redhead wanted to ask for his second or first name or whatever was missing as well, but was interrupted by a storm of customers waiting to be served. In between he did refill Law's Rum-glass a few times as the said man has put it on the counter.

As it was already about 3 in the morning, the people got more and more to drink either to prevent dehydration or to get more drunk.

Law could see the frustration in the eyes of the man behind the counter. It was so obvious that he would rather talk to him than be the object of some old man's interest. The girls seemed to be even worse, as they were almost the bartender's own fan-club.

One was especially bad. Law gave the small red haired girl a deadly glare. She should stop bending over the counter and touching Kid's abs, perfectly visible under his white dress-shirt, with sparkles in her eyes! He would have no interest in her anyway! He was gay! And interested in him! Mister Eustass has checked him out! Not any random fangirl!

Law had to get a hold on the counter. Fuck, everything was spinning around. He didn't have that much to drink yet, did he?

The thought's he had came from it too, right? Right? Shit, he didn't fall for people that quickly. Thinking about it, he never fell for somebody before. It had to be the alcohol. It had to.

Seriously, the girls annoyed the hell out of him. Kid was just happy that he always got a nice tip from them.

Yeah, the Pirate Bay had it's own weird rules, but all of them made the employees' lives easier.

The pale man went over to his customer who was spacing off.

He cleared his throat and waited for a reaction, which didn't come. "Hello? Somebody there?" he asked full of doubts. How much did the man drink anyway? Thanks to the other customers who distracted him, he couldn't tell. It wasn't his business anyway.

Eustass felt like mimicking the quarrels Sanji and Zoro had at the restaurant, but he wasn't able to think of a proper insult. The guy's look was flawless and he didn't know the man well enough to come up with something fitting to his character. Hell, he basically didn't know Law. They were strangers!

Kid shook his head. This was getting ridiculous.

"Mister Eustass? I am sure you should not be spacing off at work. And a glass of rum, please."

The answer was a glare but the bartender did what he had to.

"So why are you sitting at the bar the whole night, Law? And stop calling me Mister. It is weird."

He got a smirk as a response. "As you wish, Eustass-ya" The redhead shivered. The smaller male could sound very sultry if he wanted. And he indeed did, as it seemed.

Kid didn't want to imagine what would happen if that voice would start talking to him dirty. Shit, he would be hard in no time if he didn't get his mind of the images of Law and himself popping up in his head. He wasn't one for one-night-stands.

"I just wanted to get wasted." Law started giggling. Kid was sure the other was drunk but didn't manage to fulfill his plan. At least not yet and it was almost four in the morning. The club was getting emptier by any minute.

Eustass Kid shook his head. A wide smile was on his lips as he placed the glass with rum before Law.

"I assume you have a pretty good reason to do so?" he asked the man sitting before him.

Law emptied the glass in one go. He looked thoughtful.

"As I've already told you, I am gay. But my friends don't know. It could get me into trouble and I might have to leave the university. I am a studying medicine." He giggled again, wiping some tears from the corners of his eyes as he turned back to serious. Kid listened full of interest. "I am so tired of it. Not being able to show interest in people I like. To lie constantly. I am even going to dates with random chicks they arrange for me! That's why I decided to come here after the date. They won't know. They won't even suspect anything." Law looked up to the tall pale man behind the counter. He had no idea why he was telling the stranger all this. But he saw something in the others eyes. It was something very warm. The man understood him. Law smiled softly.

Kid blushed slightly, thanking whatever gods there may be that there was not much light in the gay bar.

Law demanded another two glasses while Kid served the last customers of the night.

It was quarter to five and the Pirate Bay was basically empty. With one exception. Law was still sitting on the bar-stool opposing Kid and smiling at him.

"We are closing. Would you please leave?" A man with brown hair in a weird hairstyle, reminding Law of Elvis Presley approached the two of them, who were eagerly discussing what alcohol was the best till now. Kid insisted on Rum while Law declared Whiskey to be better. As Kid asked why the hell Law was drinking rum all night when whiskey was so much better, he told him that rum was better for getting wasted while you enjoyed whiskey.

Law looked at the man and started giggling uncontrollably. Kid had a fair idea why, since Thatch's hair was indeed not usual.

The dark male tried to stand up. Everything was spinning. Again. Fuck. He felt his knees giving in. Law tried to get a hold on the bar, but was too slow. Instead he felt two warm strong arms catching him. He didn't need to look up to know that it was his red-haired conversation partner, Eustass Kid, who has prevented him for falling down.

As he finally stood more or less firmly on the ground a geisha came to their small group consisting of him, Mister Eustass who was still supporting him and the guy with the weird hairdo.

"Kid, take him home. Thatch and I will take care of everything." The guy said.

Even before the red haired man could open his mouth, Izou continued. "If you believe I haven't seen him sitting there and talking to you the whole night you are terribly wrong, Kid." He smirked. "I know everything, remember?"

Seriously, the okama was creepy sometimes, but he reminded himself of not arguing with him.

"Sit down again and wait for a second. I will be right back. Just have to grab my things." he said to Law while helping him sit on the bar-stool again and than disappeared in a door next to the bar.

He reappeared wearing a black leather jacket over his white dress-shirt.

Law's eyes grew wide. The man looked so hot.

"Let's go!" With this Kid grabbed Law's arm and they started walking towards the exit. The smaller male was really happy that he had put on his jacket the geisha has brought to him while he sat there.

It was really cold outside as the uneven pair stepped into the dark alleys.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far. A comment stating your oppinion would be great. 3rd chapter is coming up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up in about a month.  
> Please leave a comment with your oppinion on this.  
> Betaed by Aerle.

"Law, where do you-" Kid's question was interrupted by the smaller man skipping out of his arms and bowing down to empty his stomach. The redhead sighed. He tried to help the drunk by supporting his head and patting his back gently.  
After several seconds Law finally managed to get his stomach under control again and cleaned his mouth with a tissue he found in his pocket.  
Kid looked at the dark skinned man, who was clearly really tired. The bags under his eyes were huge.  
He stepped closer to him and reached out to put the man's arm over his shoulder gently.  
"My place is nearby. You can stay when you want to and sober up," he whispered.  
Law gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Eustass-ya."  
They walked the ten minutes to Thousand Sunny, the complex where Kid lived, owned by a married couple everybody addressed just by their first names, Robin and Franky, without any further interruption. Kid unlocked the door and helped Law into the house.  
When their entered the elevator just opened and Sanji stepped out. He didn't say a word as he saw the two men in front of him, but made a show of giving Kid a weird look.  
The redhead blinked and got Law into the lift. The smaller man had obviously trouble keeping his eyes open and didn't mind anything happening around him. The waiter couldn't decide if it was good or bad in this situation.  
The fact that Law was a bit smaller and much lighter than Kid made the process of bringing him into the redhead's small flat a lot easier. But taking off his shoes was not as a simple task. It ended with Kid tossing Law, who was still wearing his shoes, over his shoulder and carrying him to his bed.  
In the moment of surprise created by throwing the black haired man down, Kid grabbed both his shoes and pulled them off in one movement.  
He wanted to bring them to the door, but was stopped by something, or rather someone, pulling on his white dress-shirt that was peeking out from under his leather-jacket.  
Kid turned around just to be jumped by the drunk man he has brought home.

He fell straight on his ass.

"Eustass-ya~ sleep with me~"  
Kid needed to control himself after the words the tanned man who was currently sitting on top of him just sing-sang.  
"Nah, I am going to sleep on the couch. You can have the bed." Kid knew that the tanned male meant something different, but he really didn't feel like dealing with it now. Usually it would be a very, very appealing suggestion, but not now. He was just fucking tired and had to work in the evening on top of that. And Law was drunk. Apparently very drunk. Kid really didn't need any trouble because of sex. He had had some very unpleasant encounters because of that in the past.  
"I didn't mean that…" Law leaned closer, making Kid roll his eyes while he concentrated on his breathing. "Have sex with me!"  
"In your dreams maybe. You are way too drunk to fuck."  
The redhead tossed the smaller man over his shoulder once again while standing up. He was really fast for somebody his size and build. Through the knowledge of various material arts was quite useful as well. This time Law was lied down on the bed kinda gently compared to before. Kid managed to pull the blankets away from under his guest. He needed them to cover Law up.  
He was lucky as the drunk man closed his eyes the moment the fabric fell over his body. Soon, only steady breathing followed.  
Kid smiled and left for the living room. He slept on the sofa regularly since it was more comfortable in his opinion anyway. But nobody needed to know that.

Law opened his eyes abruptly. He had an extreme headache, or rather hangover. He wanted to close his eyes again but then he realized that he didn't know where he was. The man did not recognize the room. But he was fully clothed, except for his shoes and could smell coffee. That was always a good sign.  
He stood up slowly, leaving the warm bed unwillingly. Law wondered who had taken him home. The only person he remembered talking to, was the hot redhead Eustass Kid. Did he…?  
There was only one way to find out and the dark skinned man proceeded to the door and opened it slowly, peeking out of the door.  
"Good morning, sunshine. Do you feel as shitty as you look?"  
Law wanted to punch the idiot redhead, who was currently looking up to him from where he was lying on the couch holding a book, but that would be a rather bad start of the day. So instead of starting a fight he put on his trademark smirk and stepped out of the room. "Since I haven't come across a mirror yet I can't tell if I look as fabulous as I feel."  
Kid snorted as he sat up and put the book on the small coffee table next to the couch. Law didn't manage to see what kind of book it was and it pissed him off to no extent since he fucking loved books.  
"The bathroom is the door next to you. You should at least wash away the strains your yesterday's make-up created. You look like a panda with them. There is some stuff you can use, like the crème and tissues. Afterwards we can talk about coffee and breakfast. Got it?"  
Law hated to be ordered around but if it meant to get his favourite drink he decided to play along. As he stepped to the mirror the dark skinned man understood what the redhead has been talking about. He looked horrible indeed. With this thought he reached out for the first thing that looked like it could be used for make-up-removal.

In the meantime Kid decided to set up the water for coffee. He didn't bother to prepare some breakfast as his previous tries to guess what people liked to eat took all a horrible end. Somehow he always managed to pick up vegetarians, vegans or followers of these new weird eating programs and offended them by accident. (At least the majority. Some deserved it.)  
It didn't take long for Law to step into the kitchen. One could see curiosity in his eyes. For Kid, there was something child-like about the man, but he couldn't tell what. It didn't last long though. As the dark skinned man before him saw the clock his eyes went wide in surprise and than his face was the emotionless mask from the former evening again.  
"Sugar and milk?" the redhead asked as he begun to put some coffee powder to the still empty mug next to his own he has filled with chocolate powder before. He just didn't like the bitter taste of coffee.  
"Just sugar, please."  
Kid had the feeling that Law tried to look confident, but couldn't help to think that the situation had to be really awkward for his guest as he invited him to sit down at the table. Soon he followed with the two by now full mugs and placed one in front of Law before he sat down, placing the sugar-bowl in front of the man.  
The redhead studied the tattoos on the smaller man's hands while the other put about a spoon of the sugar into his coffee and started to stir it. The word 'Death' was written over his knuckles and Kid could only wonder why somebody would choose to get such a tattoo.  
Absentminded he took the sugar-bowl and practically tossed half of it's content into his mug. Law's eyes widened at that. He didn't know the man sitting in front of him at all, but the picture he got was a very unusual one.  
"So, wanna have some breakfast or something? What do you eat?" Kid asked out of the blue)  
Law couldn't help but stare at him in surprise. He was really getting something to eat? He didn't believe it as the man has suggested it the first time, but now there was no way for it to be a joke.  
"Um… everything is fine with me. Well… except bread," he said watching the redhead carefully.  
"So, you don't like bread? That's pretty weird. But nothing compared to what I've seen before…" Kid smirked. "Let's see…" He stood up and closed the distance to the fridge with one big step. "I am sure I have some cereals and eggs, vegetable and fruits. And old pizza…" the redhead stated in a slightly excusing tone as he peeked inside the fridge. "I am sorry-"  
"There is no need to excuse yourself, Eustass-ya. I am an intruder after all," Law interrupted.  
Kid only shook his head, not knowing how to explain himself. "Well, I guess it is an old habit I got from my grandmother…" he sighed finally. "So, what do you want to eat?"  
"Cereals are just fine, if it isn't too much trouble for you," the tanned male answered with a sly grin, looking like a cat. Or rather like a raccoon? Kid decided it didn't matter as he fished out a bowl from one of the cupboards together with some chocolate muesli, a spoon and milk from the fridge.  
"What about you?" Law asked awkwardly as he saw only one bowl being pulled out. Somehow, the question made Kid disappear for a brief moment, leaving an irritated Law behind. Luckily, before the tanned man could come up with depressing explanations, the redhead reappeared, a plate with a half eaten marmelade-toast on it.  
"I have forgotten about it because of the book. Thank you for reminding me," Kid explained after realizing that Law was staring at him.  
"May I ask which book was interesting enough to make you forget about everything else?" the tanned man asked while filling his bowl with the muesli and milk.  
"Lectures on Quantum Mechanics," Kid replied with full mouth.  
The answer, unexpected as it was, made Law choke on his current mouth-full of muesli.  
"Got a problem with that?" the redhead asked slowly, putting his almost finished toast back on the plate.  
Law just shook his head, trying to breath again. After some final gasps of air, he finally managed to speak again. "I didn't want to offend you, but who the hell reads something like that the first thing in the morning? In the evening, sure, but not that early."  
The statement must have been somehow funny as Kid let out a low, deep chuckle. "You sure are not a morning person, are you, Law? That reminds me, what is your last name?"  
"Trafalgar." Law took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "But don't change the topic. Do you study physics or something?"  
The second the question left his mouth, Law regretted asking it as Kid's features tensed visibly. He was about to apologize like the polite guy he pretended to be, but was stopped before he could even open his mouth by Kid's answer. "No. Can't fucking afford it and to be honest it would be a waste of time. They can't teach my anything useful anyway." Through the reply may have seen half-hearted, a deep grudge could be sensed underneath.  
Law's curiosity was killing him, but the fear of being fully rejected by the redhead was bigger. So instead of asking questions, the tanned man continued eating his, by now soggy, cereals.  
"You know, owning a garage has always been my dream. That's why I have two jobs and shit," Kid continued after a way too long awkward silence.  
"So you are interested in physics and mechanics in general?" Law asked, pushing the empty bowl a bit away.  
Kid nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I've always loved them. How about you?"  
"As I've already said, I am a medicine student and to be honest, it is my greatest passion in life. My dream." He paused. "And I don't want to lose it. No matter what."  
It was weird, but Kid felt as they've come to a mutual understanding beyond the level of comprehension. He liked Law, and he knew it. Not only on the sexual level, since the man was hot as hell, but on a platonic as well. The redhead realized, he wanted to be friends with this weird man sitting in front of him. Friends, if not more. After all it didn't happen often that he met somebody whom he didn't want to punch straight into the face right away. For that person to be interesting as well happened even less often.  
The two men continued talking, and arguing for that matter, for another two hours. They had a lot in common, through even more differences. Kid was the summer while Law was the winter, the day and the night, the impulsive optimist and the calm realist.  
Loud knocks destroyed the peaceful atmosphere, well, if you can call arguing over political issues peaceful, and forced Kid to get to the door and check on whoever was standing behind it. The redhead stared at the blue-haired girl in front of him full of surprise. Her body was full of black stains, as if from coals or something.  
"Kid-" She started coughing.  
The sound attracted Law, who was always the first to come if any signs of illnesses appeared, with a glass of water.  
The girl drank it eagerly while Kid looked confused.  
"What the fuck is wrong, Vivi? It doesn't look like you to storm into my room like a mess."  
The girl, Vivi, took a last harsh breath before explaining. "Luffy decided that it was a good idea to mess with the boiler and he put some alcohol inside it instead of water."  
Kid paled visibly. "How-"  
"He has watched Franky change it in the past and Usopp helped him… They even managed to set it on strongest power and it kinda… exploded."  
Law was caught speechless with the whole scenario.

Kid, in the meantime, broke into an never-ending stream of curses.

The med-student was more than worried as the words "not again" left the redhead's lips. What the heck was wrong here?  
"Let me guess, Franky has to stay at the decks? And I have to take care of the problem?" Kid asked finally calming down a bit.  
Vivi only nodded, making the redhead roll his eyes. But he didn't complain. Instead he turned to Law, scowling. "Wanna stay or wanna go? This shit will take a while."  
The tan man didn't need long to decide. "Leaving seems to be the better option, as I don't want to disturb your work." The smile returned to his face. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Eustass-ya," he added, reaching for his jacket.  
The three of them took the way down together, while Vivi explained something about a man called Ace watching Luffy and Usopp and falling asleep on them. Another quite usual occurrence as Law had the pleasure to learn.  
They parted at the main entry with many awkward looks and gestures.  
"I hope for an early encounter, Eustass-ya. It was a pleasure, Miss Vivi." With these words, Law left, leaving an irritated Eustass Kid behind with a giggling Vivi.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the awesome Aerle (from tublr/ff)  
> Comments and critique are always welcomed. Enjoy

CH 4

Next Friday Law found himself sitting at the bar in front of Kid again. He hadn't been able to think about anything else the entire week, so it was only natural for him to come back and see the red-haired bartender again.

"What will your friends say if they find out?" Kid asked instead of a greeting as he slid the first glass of whiskey over the counter.

"They won't." Law simply shrugged. "They are occupied elsewhere." he grinned.

Kid smirked as he went to serve another customer.

"And you have nothing better to do than to risk being kicked out of school?" the redhead questioned upon coming over to Law again. The club was relatively empty, so he had time to chat with the tanned male.

"Any problem with that?" the med student replied in a challenging manner.

"Nah, not really." Kid's smirk grew even wider.

They continued chatting the entire night, but Law watched his liquor this time so he was still sober when the Pirate Bay closed.

Kid invited him over nevertheless, but the tanned man had to turn down the invitation as there were a few things he had to deal with. But he promised to come again next week.

And so he did. The next week, and the week after. Somehow it became absolutely normal for Law to show up every Friday evening at the Pirate Bay and spend the night chatting with Kid.

All the employees recognized him by now and he had made a few friends like Izou or Nami too.

But there was something weird about his behavior as he always stayed at the bar and never went with anybody even though more than one guy asked him to spend the night with him. Actually, a lot of guys asked him that and even offered drinks that he always charlatanry refused.

"Could it be that you are after Kid?" Nami asked him one extraordinary busy night, when the redhead barely had time to talk with Law thanks to the other customers.

The tanned man took a sip from his drink.

"I don't even know." he admitted after a while, making the ginger jump up in her seat. She didn't expect to get an response at all.

"So you are in the process of figuring it out?" she smiled at him.

"I guess." the tattooed man muttered while rising his glass to his lips again.

"You know, I am pretty sure he has a thing for you." Nami sing-sang. Law almost choked on his drink upon hearing these words.

"I doubt that. In his eyes, we are friends if anything." the tanned man remarked after putting his drink down cautiously.

Nami had to laugh at that statement. "He stares at your ass every time he gets the chance to." she took a sip of her own drink. "But it makes sense for you not to notice." she added, grinning widely.

Law couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. She was right about that part, it was always hard to notice if somebody was staring at you when you had your back turned to them.

"If you don't believe me, ask Izou." Nami continued her teasing, seeing Law's expression.

"No, thanks. You are more than enough to handle." he muttered, staring on his glass.

Kid chose the very moment to join them.

"I don't get it. Why are so many people here today?" he asked, looking at Nami who would know about it for sure.

"Right, you don't watch the news." the smirk disappeared from her face. "An extremist group has announced that they are going to haunt down queers. The government doesn't mind of course so a lot of supporters decided to go and don't let these idiots get a chance to do any harm."  
"That explains why everybody is so tense." Law sighed.

"I am surprised that you of all people don't watch news." Nami stated.

"Usually I do." the tattooed man replied while Kid served another customer. "But the past week has been more than busy."

"And you are still here." the bartender remarked, catching the last sentence.

"Sometimes it really sounds as if you didn't want me to be here." Law reported, almost bored.

But the redhead has learned what the facade hid during these past weeks.

"I never said that!" he grunted. "But it is fucking dangerous to be here today!"

"You didn't know about it just minutes ago!" Law growled back.

"That doesn't matter!" Kid was fuming.

"Shut up you tsundere idiots!" Nami shouted at them, asking herself how she had gotten involved with these two of all people.

"Tsun-what?" Kid asked, bis brows furrowed.

"Nothing." the ginger woman stood up and left the two men behind.

"Whatever.." the redhead muttered, already used to Nami's weird behavior.

He left Law alone as another customer demanded his attention.

The tattooed man thought about what Nami made him admit.

He really wasn't sure what he felt towards the weird bartender. Yes, he was hot as hell. And he liked his character. Most of the time unfriendly and rough but caring deep down. And he could stand up against him even if the field of intelligence. Law realized, that Kid was exactly what he had been looking for. But did he love him?

"Law?" a voice brought the tattooed man back to reality. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

The med student turned around, just to come face to face with Penguin, one of his friends.

"I am here because of the news." Law answered calmly.

"So as an supporter?" his friend asked curiously. "You must be really convinced as you came even after turning down our invitation because you didn't feel too well."  
"I turned the TV on after you left, so I guess you are right. You know about my strong sense for justice."  
"That goes so well with your name." a second man joined them.

"Hey Shachi." the tattooed man greeted the ginger who appeared next to Penguin.

"But what are you two doing here? Didn't you say that you were going to one of the Baroque Works clubs?" Law asked curiously.

"The girls wanted to come here." Penguin explained with a sigh. He felt weird. "That reminds me, we should get the drinks." he remarked before stepping closer to the bar and getting Kid's attention.

Luckily, the redhead realized fast enough what was going on and decided to ignore the tattooed man, who shot him pleading looks.

Law couldn't say how relived he was when Penguin and Shachi disappeared to hang out with their girls. He hoped that they would leave soon to get laid or something so he didn't have to worry about them having weird ideas anymore.

"Your friends?" Kid finally asked, trying to look not so interested.

The tattooed man only nodded in confirmation.

"Is everything fine?" the redhead continued questioning.

"It is. But I should go home now..." Law muttered, sounding not so enthusiastic.

"You are not going anywhere alone when it is so dangerous out there." Kid barked, surprising Law a bit. But the light blush covering the bartender's cheek made the action really cute.

The tattooed man chuckled.

"I really appreciate your concern, but I can defend myself if it is necessary." he replied.

The redhead growled at that. "Yeah, sure. Especially with a group of crazy ass murderers or whatever they are."

"I am not weak." Law hissed.

"I never said that." Kid snapped back. "But it is impossible to defend yourself when you are alone against a group of armed guys!"

"Get a room." Izou teased in passing.

"Fuck you!" Kid growled, his face the shade of his hair.

"And I thought you were about to do exactly that with the charming young man sitting in front of you." the okama laughed before disappearing in the door leading to the back room.

It didn't happen often, but Kid was really speechless.

"Wow...That was... smooth." Law stuttered, still in shock.

"Please, don't let him hear that! We really don't need him to reach the next level of fabulous!" Thatch almost cried next to Kid, making the two younger men laugh.

"It isn't funny! Soon, there will be nobody who can stop him!" the man with the weird Elvis-like hair continued. "And he will be able to take over the world!"

"And that happens when he hears such comments?" Law asked with interest, while Kid's fangirls annoyed the hell out of the redhead once again.

"Exactly. These remarks are like the element stones for Pokemon! If he gets in touch with them, he evolves!" Thatch snickered, making Law grin at the comparison.

"Thatch, if he hears that, you are dead." Kid remarked, joining them again. Somehow, he had managed to get rid of the girls in record time.

"I heard that." Izou stepped out of the door again, carrying a box with fresh limes.

Thatch paled, seeing the okama's sour expression.

"I-I am so sorry!" he cried out, stepping back slowly, as if he was dealing with a wild animal.

"I count bis three and if you don't get back to your job, you are dead." Izou growled. The brunette man didn't need more and made a run for the other end of the bar.

Suddenly, Izou was grinning from ear to ear again.

"I believe this will be enough of a lesson for him to not compare me to Pokemon again!" he announced proudly. "If anything, I am a Hylian from Hyrule!"

With that, he left, leaving Law and Kid alone at the bar again.

"What is a Hylian?" the tattooed man asked after a while.

"I believe it's the name of the race from Legend of Zelda." Kid replied, pouring himself a drink. He really needed it.

"The video game?" the med student had a hard time believing it. But hey, Izou had done and said weirder things in the few weeks he had known him.

"Yup. By the way, did your friends already leave?" the redhead asked, reminding Law that he should watch out this evening.

"Probably." he replied, giving Kid his glass to get another refill.

"Do you want to come to my place when I'm done here?" the bartender leaned closer to Law, grinning.

The tattooed man wanted to give him his usual sarcastic reply, but Penguin's voice came from behind him.

"He is straight!" the young man announced, piercing the redhead with his eyes.

Kid had a hard time to not burst out laughing at Law's expression. Funnily, his two friends didn't notice that they were the reason the med student was fuming and not him.

"One can try his luck even with straight men. He wouldn't be the first I have turned around." the redhead replied, winking suggestively at Penguin.

The expression on his face was priceless as his face slowly turned red. Kid couldn't help but chuckle and he was so lucky that Law acted as if they didn't know each other or he would have gotten a nice kick somewhere where it really hurt.

"You should take your girls home, Pen." Law joined the conversation. "I will go back by myself. I really don't feel like being the fifth wheel."  
"Are you sure, Captain?" Shachi looked a bit concerned.

"Yeah. I can take care of myself." he grinned, taking a sip from his drink.

"Okay." Penguin agreed after a short moment of contemplation. He shot a warning look at Kid and turned around, Shachi following him without a word.

"You are such an asshole!" Law turned back to the redhead, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Love you too." Kid winked, grinning.

He didn't expect the reaction he got.

Hearing the words, Law stood up and leaned over the counter to press their lips together.

Later on, the med student would blame the alcohol for it, but in the moment, he really didn't give a fuck about anything.

Especially as Kid kissed him back.

Only Izou's less than subtle coughs made them part.

Both men were out of breath, their faces flushed. But it had been great. Even with the stupid bar in between them.

"Kid, grab your things and go before some of our guests start cheering or any of your fangirls decides to kill Law." Izou commanded, a very weird expression on his face.

"I guess I should not ask what you want in exchange.." the redhead muttered, before going to the back room to get his leather jacket.

"Stop acting as if I did it to get an favor or anything." Izou pouted. "But some details would be great." he added sheepishly.

"Whatever. See you later." Kid waved goodbye, grabbing Law's hand and dragging him out of the club. The tattooed man had barely the chance to say goodbye himself.

"My place?" the redhead grinned at Law, who was glaring at him, still proceeding what he had done.

"Mhmmm." the tan man hummed in response, smiling softly at Kid.

"I wish I had my bike here..." the redhead muttered. But it sounded softer than usually.

They walked the ten minutes to the Thousand Sunny in silence, not letting each others hand go. It was weird. But Law liked this new kind of weird.

He had had some lovers, mostly one night stands and fuck buddies in the past, but this felt really different. Still, he couldn't help but ask himself how this would feel after he sobered up. Probably not different at all.

Arriving at the Thousand Sunny, nothing changed. Law had expected that he would find himself in Kid's bed, but he didn't. Instead, the redhead made come hot chocolate and they ended up cuddling on the sofa and talking while the TV ran in the background.

Neither dared to address the subject on hand, but they shared occasional kisses, all soft and loving. Like this, it was clear that there would be no one night stand and awkwardness in the morning.

No, this was going to be a fluffy first date. It was so out of character for both of them, Law realized, after Kid fell asleep. Yeah, the redhead told him that he was only interested in relationships before, but this was really way too innocent.

Still, he couldn't complain, as he ran with his hand through the fiery locks of his new- boyfriend? Really? He couldn't believe that he already used that word.

"I don't know what it is, but you have something special about you, Eustass-ya." the med student whispered, before kissing the man's forehead.

"Why are you still awake?" Kid mumbled, still half asleep.

"No reason. Sleep. You have work tomorrow." Law replied, kissing him again.

But instead of going back to sleep, the redhead rose up and lifted Law bridal style.

"Wha-" the tattooed man tried to protest, but was cut of by a kiss from the redhead.

"I'm going to bring you to my bed so you can sleep as well." Kid explained, grinning.

So much to no sex.

But again, the med student was surprised as the redhead put him down on the bed and instead of trying anything he walked around to the other side and let himself fall down on the mattress as well just to turn around so he could sleep face to face with Law. Sleep and cuddle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be the last.  
> And thank you for the support/kudos!

Kid really didn't want to get out of bed. But he had to if he wanted to stop the alarm clock he had forgotten to turn of yesterday.   
The redhead slowly untangled himself from Law who was still sleeping, a miracle on its own as the alarm tone was set to be a metal song, and fished his phone from one of the many pockets of his leather jacket.   
To Kid's surprise, the ringing wasn't caused by the alarm clock but by a call from Izou.   
“What's up?” the redhead asked instead of a greeting. He simply hated talking on the phone.  
“Law's friends are annoying the shit out of me.” the okama complained. “They are even talking about calling the police. Fools.”  
The redhead could tell that Izou was slightly worried, but not pissed at all. If everything went right, he would make fun of him and Law soon.  
“I'm gonna wake up Trafalgar. Just tell them to fuck of and that you don't know where he went.” Kid wasn't too happy about the development, especially as Law feared being found out.  
“That was exactly what I was going to do.” It wasn't necessary to see Izou to know that he was grinning.  
“Whatever. See you at work.” With that, Kid hung up and crawled back into the bed. He decided to wake up Law with butterfly kisses on his nose, mouth and forehead.   
At first, the tattooed man didn't react at all, but soon he opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. He looked like a kitten.  
“Good morning.” Kid whispered before kissing the man a last time.  
“Mornin'.” Law muttered in response, grinning lazily.   
“Your friends are looking for you. Izou just called.” the redhead explained.  
“They can go fuck themselves.” Law's grin widened even more and Kid couldn't help but to smile himself.   
“When you say so...” he leaned down and kissed along Law's neck. For some reason, the action caused the tattooed man to start laughing.  
“What's so funny?” Kid asked, obviously amused about the reaction.  
“This is just so.. unreal..” the expression on his face was so sad but happy at the same time, that Kid couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend. “It's like a dream...” Law continued, smiling softly.  
They were lovestuck fools, living a dream and a nightmare at the same time. They could be together, but had to hide it. The two didn't mind it through. They were happy. Yes, they were happy for the first time in a long while. It was magic, it was a miracle and it was so beautiful.  
Sure, it had become harder for Law to hide who he really was in front of his friends since the faithful night and not giving an explanation at all, but they managed. The tattooed man spend days and nights at the others place.   
The couple even built up kind of a routine with Law spending the weekend's at Kid's and telling his friends he got a girlfriend. It was partially true – he was dating. A man. But the redhead didn't mind that much. He was happy as long as they spend time together.  
But of course, as both had their own lives, it wasn't possible to meet up all the time.   
It was especially bad when Law's exams came up as he didn't have time to go and see Kid even on the weekend which has been reserved for the both of them.  
Like this it came, that the two men didn't see each other for two weeks. Not that Kid complained. No. The redhead was more than understanding and even forbid his boyfriend to call him during this time. Of course, Law called anyway, but was ignored.   
He didn't think anything about it as Kid told him he would do so until he arrived at the Pirate Bay. As the tattooed man stepped into the still empty club, he tended to visit before actually opening, all the bartenders felt silent. Even Izou stopped yelling at Thatch and his face felt blank.  
“Good evening.” Law greeted, his eyes searching for Kid.  
“He isn't here.” the okama spoke up, filling a glass with gin.  
“Where is he?” the tattooed man asked, looking from one bartender to other.  
“In the hospital.” Thatch blurred out, stepping back instinctively.  
“You are joking!” Law felt betrayed. What the hell was going on.  
“He isn't.” the okama sighed and put the glass on the counter. “Here.”  
But the tanned man didn't move. “Why didn't anybody call me?” his voice was full with rage.  
“Because of your exams. Kid forbid us to.” Izou replied patiently, very aware of how stupid the redhead's request has been but also how important for Law's future life. “He is at Drum.”  
The okama only shook his head as Law stormed out, grabbing the still full glass and showing it into Thatch's hands.   
“For once you are allowed to drink.” he muttered before disappearing into the back room. He needed to give Kid a call.   
But of course the doctor had to be in the room just as he called.   
Izou sighed. Hopefully Law wouldn't run into the angry Kureha. Especially not as Kid has managed to piss her of again as it seemed.  
In the meanwhile, Law walked towards the hospital. Well, he was walking so fast it was almost running. Luckily the hospital wasn't too far away. He reached it in less than half an hour.  
But of course he didn't know Kid's room number!   
“Excuse me, Miss!” the tattooed man walked to the reception. “I am looking for Eustass Kid.”  
The old nurse shot him an annoyed look as she looked up from her newspaper. “Visiting hours are over! And you don't seem to be related to him, brat!”   
“Dandan-san, I am sure we can make an exception. Just look at him.” a younger looking nurse stepped next to Law.  
“Come with me.” the young woman smiled.  
But before Law could open his mouth to voice his thanks, the older nurse called. “You are way too soft Makino! Look out for Kureha!”  
“Doctorine? Is she working at this hospital?” the tattooed man asked surprised.   
“She is. And your friend has been on her nerves since he arrived. It is always an adventure to see them interact.” Makino explained.  
“Well.. That sounds like the two of them...” he sighed. He would have to talk to Kureha.  
“We are here.” the nurse announced as she stopped in front of a door. “Please don't be too loud and don't disturb other patients.”  
“I won't. Thank you very much Miss.” with these words Law opened the door and stepped inside.  
Kid who was lying on the hospital bed turned around at the sound of foot steps.  
“Hi.” the redhead greeted quietly, sounding almost guilty.  
“Hey.” Law answered, scanning the others body. It was covered with bandages and Kid had a cast on his left arm.  
“Stop looking at me as if I was a dead man.” the injured man tried to joke, but Law ignored him and continued glaring at him.  
“Okay, I get it. You are angry.” the redhead spoke after another pause.   
“I am not angry!” Law growled.  
“No, you are not. Absolutely not. Sure.” Kid's voice was dripping with sarcasm. “I am imagining things. It's the fault of the conclusion...”  
“Shut up!” the tattooed man barked. “Do you have an idea how it feels to hear that your boyfriend is in the hospital and not know about anything? I am the person who is supposed to be closest to you! But you try and keep me away!”  
“Law, listen..” Kid tried to stop his boyfriend.  
“No, You listen fucker! You act as if everything was perfect but you hide something. Quite a lot actually. I am not blind!” Law's last words made the redhead shut up for a while.  
“Okay. I will tell you everything. But I really don't want to speak about it here and now. After I get out of here.”  
The tattooed man took a deep breath in. “I am sorry...”  
“It's fine!” the redhead interrupted him. “You are stressed and it is my fault that you were surprised like this...”  
“What happened anyway?” Law asked as he pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down.  
“Well....” Kid didn't know how to start. “Do you remember the night we started dating?” he shot the other a look and as Law nodded in confirmation, the redhead continued. “One can say that I had a little argument with the idiots who caused the uproar.”  
“What do you mean by that?” the tattooed man questioned, his eyes not leaving Kid. The way the redhead phrased it and the fact that he was in the hospital made clear that something big went on.  
“Nothing special.” the injured man shrugged, grinning at the other. He really wanted to put it off as a smaller fight and not worry the other too much.  
“Sure.” the med-student replied drily. “Who do you think you are trying to fool, Eustass-ya?”   
“Okay, listen: I helped out somebody and saved their sorry ass. End of story. And no, I didn't do it for them but for myself.” Kid explained shortly.  
“Wait, so you don't want to tell me what happened because you actually may show your good side?” Law asked in bemusement.   
“NO!” the redhead barked, blushing slightly.  
“Really? Than come on and fucking tell me what the hell happened!” the med-student was slowly growing inpatient. The way his boyfriend acted was super annoying but had to be expected. Law was fully aware that Kid sometimes acted like a real child. Most of the time it was even amusing. But definitely not now. As a naturally curious person the tattooed man wanted to know what went on in his absence.  
The redhead growled in response. “Okay. But you shut up about it afterwards, got it?”  
Again, the med-student nodded in confirmation, smirking.  
“I was on my way from work on Tuesday as a young woman came running from an alley. To my surprise, it was Conis, one of our regulars. She was crying and begged me to help Laki, her girlfriend, as she continued running, shouting something about getting help and calling the police. Unfortunately I didn't have my phone with me at that time....” the redhead felt silent for a moment.  
“I am not somebody who interferes into other people's business but this was a different case. Laki and I are friends so I didn't hesitate and ran towards the alley where the crazy girl was fighting alone against a whole group of masked men.”  
Kid was looking really angry and Law could understand why. Being attacked because something one couldn't change was very upsetting and seeing a group of men trying to beat up and maybe even rape two young women was more then that.   
Especially as the redhead had a very twisted sense of justice. He would fight everybody who attacked him verbally or physically or just looked at him in the wrong manner, but there was no way that he would threat a person in a different way just because of their looks or something they were born with. He was cruel but fair. Law asked himself how the redhead ended up with such an attitude, but it was hardly the time to ask.  
“I joined the fighting and took most of the guys down. The problem was that Laki was already injured by the time I arrived and could not stand properly. She must have had slipped in her high heels. Anyway it went quite well till another four or five guys arrived. They were clearly part of Big Mom's guys and fought like crazy. But I won.” the redhead grinned proudly. “The injuries you see are nothing compared to what the others took home.”  
“And what about the police?” Law asked in thoughts. Big Mom being involved meant a lot of trouble. He remembered the name from the long business talks his father had had with the other family members.  
“A guy called Smoker arrested all the attackers. He and the infamous Aokiji seem to be after Big Mom anyway, so the incident helped them out a lot. I am clean and everything is fine as all what I did could be classified as 'defending myself and my friends from a famous criminal group'. Aokiji told me to never mention the whole story to any kind of authorities as the crazy guy knows more about my past than I would like.”  
Law didn't say a word to that, only nodded in confirmation. They would have to talk about a lot of things after Kid got better. Having the kind of secrets they were hiding could be dangerous in times like this.   
“Are there-” Law stopped at the sound of the door being opened.  
“LAW!” the tattooed man almost jumped up from the chair by hearing his name. He would recognize that voice anywhere.  
“Good evening Doctorine.” he greeted politely, trying to sound calm.  
“The redhead needs to rest now, and we have to talk, brat!” the woman commanded, and left the room again.  
The two men exchanged looks but both were fully aware that angering Kureha wasn't the best idea right now.  
“I will be back tomorrow.” Law whispered before kissing Kid goodbye and leaving the room. The redhead didn't say a word to that. He was fully aware that Law had to think about what happened and how the whole situation would affect the city and their current situation. After all, a big discussion would break free after the arrest of Big Mom and her people was made official.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for all the support and the reviews guys.
> 
> This is the last chapter of the story.
> 
> I am asking you a last time to leave your oppinions and reviews. Both positive and negative critique are welcome. Thank you very much.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.

"What's wrong?" Law asked in surprise as Kid pulled away, instead of giving him a greeting kiss as usual.

"We need to talk." the redhead muttered, leading the way to his living room.

The two men sat down, face to face, and stared each other down for a while.

"So who the fuck are you really?" Kid finally spoke up, sick of waiting. If there was one thing he hated about Law, it was his poker-face. And as he was keeping it up, the redhead had problems managing his temper. He needed answers, now. Or he couldn't keep up this relationship anymore.

In his inner rage, the young man forgot, that he hadn't told Law everything either.

"What to you mean?" the med student asked carefully.

"You paid my hospital bill. Kureha told me. How the fuck does a student have the money to do that. And you seem to have a lot of money in general, despite the high university tuition." Kid hated not knowing what was going on, and that was the case here.

"Well, let's say my adoptive father left me a lot of money." the tattooed man hated talking about his family, but he understood it was necessary.

"So you are telling me that you are a rich spoiled brat?" Kid snorted. This was turning out better than expected. He had hooked up with one of those bastards he hated so much. Great job heart.

"No. Definitely not." Law sighed. He hadn't told Kid before, fearing exactly this kind of reaction.

"My father was very strict and let's say eccentric. I don't complain or anything as he picked me up from the street, but I spend most of my time studying. No friends, no free time, no fun. Only learning." Law explained quietly, looking past Kid. Back then, he had thought that it was completely normal and obeyed happily. But later, as he entered school and grew older the damage became obvious. He had trouble with socializing and still kept a lot of thing, especially his feelings, to himself. On the other hand, he was called a genius and was more than proud of that.

Kid didn't seem all to convinced, but decided to accept the explanation for the moment. He had learned that Law acted a bit weird sometimes himself and had gotten a reason for it at least.

"But speaking of the past, what's up with you? You wanted to tell me something back in the hospital." the tattooed man demanded answers as well.

"My father is a violent asshole and killed my mother when I was ten. But they didn't find any evidence against him, mainly because of the help he got from his gang, and that's why he was set free. As for that, he took care for me and introduced me to the underground. By the age of 14, I had a pretty nice criminal record and a bright future as a criminal awaiting me." Kid grimaced before continuing. "And guess where? Right, in Big Mom's gang. But at that time, I started realizing that I was more into boys than girls, even though I still liked both. And as those people hated on gays or any kind of people who even just supported homosexual relationships, I got into a kind of depression. Of course, my father was one of them and didn't realize what was going on with me. I got more and more depressed until something in me broke completely and I was simply angry. Nothing more. I was fucking pissed. That was the only feeling left. I started sabotaging Big mom's actions and kinda got a lot of members, including my father, into prison."

The redhead felt silent for a moment, and Law didn't dare to say anything, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to continue his story.

"Well, one day I was caught as well. I was 16. It was Aokiji. He saved my ass back then." Kid laughed bitterly. "He had noticed that somebody had been helping the police to get the gang and was looking for that person. It took him almost six months to do so, but he managed eventually. He and an old lady called Tsuru got me out of the mess that was my life and made sure that the other gang-members would let me be. They even got me the job at the Baratie as I didn't have any kind of education. I wanted to become an auto mechanic, the skill was given, but nobody wanted to take me as they all are somehow involved into illegal things and feared Big Mom's wrath. I was kinda well-known. That meas that I have to save up and open my own garage if I ever want to work in that field. Anyway, my dad got out of the prison about a year ago and made a mess at the Baratie, threatening to kill me and set the whole place on fire, but the owner, Zeff, doesn't take any shit. He kicked the old man's ass himself, with the staff watching. At that point, we found out that he has a pretty impressive criminal record but somehow managed to stay out of prison and open the best restaurant in the city..."

Law only sat there, speechless. He had already imagined Kid's past to be out of the ordinary, but this was unexpected.

"I have told you, that Aokiji was one of the policemen who got to investigate the fight I got in, right?" Kid continued, a sad smile on his lips. "Well, he came to visit me in the hospital the day before I got released. We had a long talk and he asked me to help him with the Big Mom problematic at hand, with attacking queer folks and everything. Obviously, he thinks that my father plays a major role in the whole story."  
"What exactly does he want you to do?" the med student asked in a grave voice, remembering all the stories he had heard about Aokiji in the past. The one where he got into a fight with another officer, Akainu, after he molested a young man, Ace as he found out later, being his favourite one.

"He wants me to join the investigations and police force actively and to take down the whole ring." Kid explained with a proud grin. "He thinks that I have a lot of useful information and a better understanding of the situation than most of the police. And of course the skill."

"You are joking, aren't you?" the gist he has gotten was more than enough for Law to know that he definitely wouldn't approve of the idea. It was insane.

"I am going to do it." the redhead spoke with utter certainty. "I want to stop this madness. I want to protect all those people affected. I want the people like you or me to be able to live without fear. To be seen as normal. To have a peaceful life. And for that, I am even willing to use violence and get back to my old ways. Sometimes fighting fire with fire is the only way."

Law didn't want to admit it, but he understood what Kid was talking about. He himself has chosen the career as a doctor not because of the money, he didn't need that, but out of his personal beliefs and the fact that he wanted to help children. If he was completely honest with himself, he would prefer to go and work in the pathology, but instead he became a surgeon, specializing on children. After all, he had lost his best friend because of the lack of medical care on the street. Even now, thinking of Bepo made him cringe.

"Alright. I won't say a thing against it. But that doesn't mean I like the idea." the tattooed man glared at his boyfriend, who was looking really serious for once.

"Thank you." The redhead leaned over the table and kissed Law on his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." the med student smiled weakly. The conversation had turned out way darker than expected. Where did those days of pure happiness go?

The days and weeks passed as always, except that Kid had taken a break from working at the Baratie and only helped out at the Pirate Bay when it was an emergency. Instead he spent the days at the house where Aokiji decided to do the planning.

He had put together a small team of people he saw as trustworthy and capable enough, including Smoker and Tashigi whom Kid recognized from the restaurant as the weird couple he served on the same evening he met Law for the first time.

Obviously, the girl was his trainee and not his girlfriend as he had thought before.

The planning went pretty well, considering they were dealing with one of the most dangerous criminal groups in the country and soon, the whole mission was standing.

They would burst into the main residence of Big Mom and arrest all the gang members and secure all the information. As simply as it sounded, it was dangerous as hell, as the group would be fully armed and bloodthirsty.

"So you aren't going to tell me when the whole thing is going down?" Law was standing in the doorframe with a cup of coffee in his hand and watching Kid curiously as he fell on the bed.

"I can't. Aokiji has forbidden us to talk about anything to anybody." the redhead muttered.

"As if I would go and spread your super secret information." the med student replied in his usual sarcastic matter. "Like half of the people wouldn't even believe me."

"It's not that, Law. Really." Kid sat up again. "It's just that we have no idea if they are watching us or not. I don't believe that they would manage to break into this place with all the stuff Franky has done, but I don't want to find out the hard way either." Kid admitted.

"So you are telling me to patiently wait and maybe never ever see you again after I go home one day?" the tattooed man immediately hated himself for admitting his biggest fear. He was so stupid!

"I am going to tell you. But not now." the redhead stood up and walked the few steps over to Law with the intention of kissing him, but the smaller man looked at him in disapproval.  
"Wow. How considerate of you, Eustass-ya."

"Come on, Babe-" Kid kissed Law's neck.

"Stop calling me Babe, you big idiot..." the smaller of the two men ordered, but he wasn't sounding as angry anymore.

"Whatever you say, Babe..." Kid chuckled, pulling Law closer and spilling the hot coffee over the both of them unintentionally.

The redhead was laughing again while Law tried to kill him, as they both fell on the bed.

"At least, we have a reason to get rid of our clothes." Kid commented after a while, smirking.

"I am going to kill you, Eustass-ya!" Law was grinning as well.

–

About two weeks later Law was staying at Kid's place again.

"Hey Babe." the redhead started, but was interrupted by the other "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me babe?"

"Anyway, it's tomorrow." Kid continued, watching his boyfriend's reaction carefully.  
Law only nodded, trying to hide his emotions the same way he did in every crucial situation.

"I will be fine." Kid tried to reassure the other, but shut up after he saw Law's glare.  
"You shouldn't promise anything you can't keep. And I am sure the whole thing will get over just as you planned. So stop acting as if I was about to cry or something." the tattooed man used annoyance to cover up the fear he was feeling deep down. There was no sense in stressing Kid out even more. It was better for him to shut up and wait how things will go. And they would go fine for sure. After all, the team did their best to prepare anything and even several back-up plans have been made.

With this thoughts at the back of his mind, Law spend a wonderful evening with Kid, watching a movie, eating sushi and enjoying each others presence.

But as the morning came, the fear was back again. Law felt so stupid, like a wife fearing for her husband's life or something. But that didn't matter.

"Take care. If anything happens, I'm going to kick your ass, you moron!" the tattooed man stated in a matter-of-fact voice before kissing Kid good-bye.

"Yeah, whatever. Love you too, babe!" the redhead grinned, before stepping out of the car.

"Love you too..:" Law whispered to himself as he watched kid walk towards the police station where the others were already waiting.

THE END


End file.
